callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Power-Ups (Zombies)
Power-Ups are features in every Nazi Zombies map that help the player(s). Power-Ups are dropped by zombies, hellhounds, or the teleporters in Der Riese randomly. There are five main Power-Ups Insta-Kill, Double Points, Max Ammo, and the Nuke were introduced in Nacht der Untoten and Carpenter was introduced in Der Riese. Each has a different and useful effect to the players. Each power up's icon is gold with a green outline and floating. The icon will blink when it is about to disappear. Types of Power-Ups *Insta-Kill - Enables players to instantly kill zombies with any weapon such as Rocket launchers and rifle grenades and hand grenades, guns, flamethrowers, knives, and Bouncing Betties. It is wise to get as soon as possible, but do not be suicidal. It is called "Insta" by many players. The icon is a skull. *Double Points - Double point values for killing zombies and Hellhounds and boarding up windows. It does not apply to points earned from Nukes, Carpenter and points under the Perk-a-Cola machines on Shi no Numa and Der Reise. The icon is a X2. *Max Ammo - Gives player's weapons full reserve ammo and refills grenades. It does not fill up the magazine currently in the weapon. If a player is downed, it will fill up that player's weapon and grenades while downed, but will not refill their normal weapons' reserve ammo. The icon is a box with an ammunition belt coming out of the side. *Nuke - Kills all zombies on the map at the time of detonation and gives 400 points to every player in the game except in Nacht Der Untoten. Any unspawned zombies in the round will not be affected, and the round will continue after the bomb's use, it will end if the zombies on the map are the last in the round. You should get it as soon as possible but do not be suicidal. The icon is in the image of the 'Fat Man' bomb dropped on Hiroshima. *Carpenter - Boards up all windows and gives all players 200 points if any windows were boarded up. There is a delay between activating it and getting the points. The icon is a hammer. Exclusive to Der Riese. File:Nuke powerup.png|Nuke File:Max Ammo powerup.png|Max Ammo Bin Laden.png|Carpenter Insta-Kill.png|Insta-Kill Tips/Notes *Players can have more than one Power-Up active at once such as Insta-Kill and Double Points, however, if a Power-Up is active, getting the same Power-Up will reset the time left for that Power-Up to the maximum wasting any time that was left before the first one ran out. *Insta-Kill and Double Points are an extremely great combination, as you get easy kills plus the points of those kills are doubled. However, beware grabbing a Nuke or Carpenter power-up during this time, as they will ruin it. *The Max ammo gets dropped by the last Hellhound although occasionally it will be dropped by the first zombie of the next round instead. Do not get it until all players are revived and all magazines are fully reloaded. *Grabbing a Nuke can sometimes be a bad idea, especially if the objective is to save crawlers or build up points. Although the Nuke does give points, it is usually not as much as players will receive from killing zombies themselves. *Meleeing (or shooting at close range) will sometimes cause a player to grab a power-up the moment it is dropped. This can be a bad thing if (for example) the power-up was a Max Ammo and players hadn't reloaded their weapons or if it were a nuke and wiped out the zombies when a crawler was desired. *Grabbing a Carpenter can be a bad idea for several reasons. For one, it boards all windows making it impossible for players to get points from boarding them manually. It also slows down the flow of zombies, which can be annoying if something like Insta-Kill is in effect, where players want to be able to wipe out as many zombies as possible before it expires. *Insta-Kill may be a bad idea to get at the end of a round when the objective is to create crawlers, as explosions which would normally create the crawlers will simply kill them instead. *The Flamethrower is probably the best weapon to use during Insta-Kill due to it blanketing swarms of zombies in immeadiate death. other high-fire rate guns also excell and the value of penetration becomes immense. *Even if every Zombie has been killed, the Nuke power-up will still give bonus points to all players. *There is usually no reason not to throw your Monkey Bombs (or use any other weapon you want) before grabbing a Max Ammo, as whatever you use will be replaced anyway once you grab it. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War